


Five words

by Valenettie



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Chronic Illness, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valenettie/pseuds/Valenettie
Summary: V must tell her friends that she may die. She wants to spend some time with Viktor to understand her feelings for him while she still has some time left. A little limited time? Viktor has a different opinion on this and feels very determined to find a cure.But most of all, he has five words to say.
Relationships: Female V & Viktor Vector, Female V/Viktor Vector, V & Viktor Vector, V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. After all

V was standing uncertainty across from Misty's store. The next minutes passed, but it was hard for her to pull herself together and just go inside as she used to. Since Jackie wasn't with them anymore, she still hadn't been able to get all her thoughts right. The need for isolation, also from people close to Jackie, constantly won over her. She just wanted to stop feeling so much. Especially when negative emotions prevented her from talking to her friends; from talking to the only people she could still trust after all this — Jackie's mom, with Misty, with... Viktor.

She closed her eyes lest sadness won. V promised herself that during this difficult time she would try to comfort someone who needed it the most. And then she'll optionally take a dose of happiness from the only person who was able to give her that. 

She shook her head and walked into the store to be immediately hugged by a pair of tiny arms.

“V, you've been away so long,” Misty said softly. “I'm so glad to see you.”

“I'm glad that I finally came,” V whispered, feeling a twinge of guilt.

They sat down next to each other. V noticed with incredible relief that Misty was holding up quite well. The sadness still did not leave the woman's eyes, but it did not also make her smile insincere. The calm that emanated from Misty's demeanor reassured her. To be honest, V thought that she would be comforting Misty, but instead she felt an almost penetrating, concerned gaze on her.

“How are you feeling?" The words came out of Misty's mouth, but it was V who should be asking that questions. _Get a grip_.

“Actually, I came to ask how _you_ are feeling. Misty... If you need to talk to anyone I'm always here for you. I'm sorry it wasn't like that recently.” There was an indescribable sadness in V's voice. Misty seemed to sense any of V's negative emotions, even if she didn't know everything. She just grabbed her hand and squeezed benign.

“We can talk anytime. You know, I prefer to be alone with my thoughts sometimes. If I need to talk to someone, I'll definitely talk to you, I promise. And remember that you can talk to me too. For now, since you're here, I think you should speak to Viktor.”

V froze for a moment. 

“Something happened to Viktor?”

“No, nothing happened,” Misty immediately interjected soothingly. “He's just very worried about you and been asking several times in the past weeks if you have called or written. I think he didn't want to impose himself.”

V felt another rush of guilt. She looked down for a moment, trying to calm her breathing. Jackie's death was a blow enough, she didn't want her behavior to worry either Misty or Viktor. They both were really close with him and had enough to worry about, even without her involvement. _How the hell am I gonna tell them after all this that nearly ninety-year-old terrorist is overwriting my brain?_

When she looked up again, she stopped on Misty's eyes, which were filled with understanding. 

“Go. If you want to come I'll be here until the evening,” Misty said and then smiled gently.

V nodded, slowly standing up. She felt her heart pound with nervousness. 

V knew Viktor would not be mad at her for not having contacted him, but she was terribly sorry that he was worried about her. Especially then. He was the last person she wanted to make feel bad. And, to be honest, she didn't know how to react after so long, after everything that happened.

She went downstairs unhurriedly, delaying her arrival. Finally, she took a few deep breaths and stepped inside. 

Viktor was sitting and watching something on the screen, but as soon as he noticed her, his face lit up immediately and he forgot about – apparently – the replay of the boxing match. The sight of his warm smile took her breath away. 

"What's up, kid? You haven't been here for a long time.” He leaned back, spread his legs, and put his hands on the back of his neck. He studied her for a moment with a concern that he tried very hard to hide under his cheerful gaze. 

V picked up a chair and sat down next to Victor.

“Hi, Vik, it's good to see you. Really.” Some kind of barrier in her had fallen at the sight of him. She felt an incredible warmth pouring through her body. They were here, in Night City, but somehow fenced off from everything outside. As if they weren't part of it all for a moment. She could sit here like this for the rest of her life. 

“Everything is fine?” Vector asked carefully. 

_Damn_. She knew she had circles under her eyes, an unnaturally pale complexion, and looks like she hasn't slept for at least three days. She tried to smile, but only a strange grimace came out. 

“Yeah.” That's all she got. _Yeah_. She fought back tears, which stubbornly wanted to get outside. She didn't want to act in front of Victor like some hysterical person. It didn't make things any easier for the fact that she felt all the burden she had been alone recently (except for Johny) and which was desperately trying to get out of her.

Viktor did not seem particularly convinced. On one hand, she sensed his gentle amusement, but on the other, he began to watch her with even more concern. _Shit, this meeting was supposed to have little different vibes._ Vector moved closer to her. He noticed the change in her face and was silent expectantly. Eventually, single tears began to run down her cheeks. 

“Hey, kid, what is going on?” he asked gently, handing her a handkerchief. “Is about Jackie?” 

_Yes, Vik, is about Jackie. Is about that I missed you, that I want to spend time with the people I care about while I still have time for this._ And that would be enough of self-control. She began to cry, unable to suppress her emotions anymore.

Viktor stood up immediately and knelt beside her, not sure what to do next. He had never seen her like this. Seeing that V was unable to calm down, he instinctively and uncertainty wiped the tears from her cheek. She immediately took his hand. For a moment he thought she would move her away, that he had exceeded some sphere of her comfort, but she just pressed her face into his fingers and said in a weak voice: 

“I'm sorry I did not come earlier.”

He wasn't sure if he heard it right. His eyes widened slightly behind the lenses of his glasses and he stroked her head with his other hand. 

“What are you talking about, sweetheart?” There was a pure surprise in Viktor's voice. He quickly regained his clarity as he tried to understand her reaction. “Hey, look at me. Look at me,” he repeated, seeing that his words were not reaching her, “tell me what is going on”.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of the planned five (although things may still change). Sorry for possible mistakes, English is not my first language (if you have any suggestions or language advice, please write :)).


	2. You got me

Viktor felt as if the ground was slipping away from under his feet. For a moment no sounds reached him, V's words seemed to merge into one. He took off his glasses and rubbed a hand over his eyes. Vector got up, but cautiously leaned against the desk, and took a few deep breaths to calm down. _Why the fuck did this happen to her? Why her?,_ he thought bitterly, staring at a point on the floor. He tried not to show his emotions so as not to overwhelm the girl. _Why of all the people in Night City?,_ the same words kept appearing in his head. Then he looked at her.

V stood expectantly, unsure what to do. She was so petite, shorter than him, with beautiful golden hair. Dark, large eyes looked at him carefully, as if he were the person to be worried about. All he wanted to do now was get the fucking Silverhand out of her brain and make sure no harm was done to her. The mere realization that the girl must now be very afraid of this situation at hand hurt him. 

He patted the piece of the desk next to him. V stepped closer under his watchful gaze, having been silent for some time. 

“Kid, why didn't you tell me before?” There was no hint of accusation in his voice, just concern. “Is that why you haven't been coming lately?”

V nodded, feeling more tears welling up in her eyes. Viktor wrapped his arm awkwardly around her shoulder, keeping some distance between them. He didn't know what the girl needed now, what kind of reaction she wanted from him, and he didn't want to do something wrong. V sobbed, and as if answering his unspoken question, nestled against his chest, trying to catch her breath. 

"Vik, I'm afraid, I don't know what to do." Viktor knew how much V disliked admitting powerlessness. He hesitantly stroked her head, trying to comfort her somehow. They stood like this for ten minutes, maybe fifteen. V seemed to calm down; she wiped her hand over her eyes, stopped crying, and began to breathe steadily. Despite everything, she still clung to Viktor, which surprised him a little. The girl was emotional, he noticed it already before, but she had never acted that way. 

"We'll find a solution. Don't worry, sweetheart," he said reassuringly with a palpable determination. "Can I have a look at it?" Vector asked gently, stepping back slightly from her. He didn't quite know how to behave in the face of this narrowing of the distance. He was afraid the girl might take him the wrong way, and that was the last thing he wanted her to think of him. _V is shaky, she needs support, and the last that we need in this situation would be to see me in her eyes as the old pervert who wants to take advantage of this situation._ He flinched at the mere thought, though the rational part of him kept telling him in the back of his head that his fears were unfounded.

"Sure." V sat down in the armchair and watched Viktor look for something on the desk. "Takemura took me to some, hm, trusted Ripper from Japantown at first. He said there was not much that could be done about it and... the only thing to do was to delay the inevitable," V said, but Viktor didn't seem to have reached the meaning of these words at all.

Viktor began examining her from every angle, for at least an hour. It was as if the man would never finish. Every now and then he would say something under his breath, jot down something on the computer, throw a worried look at her, and V already knew that Ripperdoc from Japantown was right. Nevertheless, Viktor kept working. V looked at him closely as he typed into the computer. He had a serious, determined face as if he was just trying to figure out the most important medical project in his life. She felt something tighten in her heart. She wanted to hug him and say he didn't need to worry. V was, of course, still afraid of the situation, but deeply seemed to accept what had to come. Now she just wanted to spend time with someone who meant more to her than she had ever thought.

"It doesn't look good," he said finally, rubbing his forehead. "Would you give me the paperwork and notes from the previous Ripper?" V looked at him in surprise. She knew the man was not in the habit of using the work of other Ripperdocs and preferred to examine the problem himself, so the request was at least unusual. "I was supposed to close for today anyway. I will look at it and try to think of some possible search routes."

He was talking to her but seemed to ignore her presence. V didn't understand if it was because of the biochip or if she had offended him with her too close behavior. To be honest, she still didn't know how to act around Vik so as not to spoil their friendship, but she just wanted to be closer, in whatever sense. She had never felt like this with anyone before - calm, safe, as if all bloody Night City had no access to them.

"Oh yeah, it's already quite late," V said, returning in mind to the ground, but she didn't want to say goodbye now, she didn't want to be alone in an empty apartment also. "Maybe you'd like to drop by for a beer?" she said faster than she could think about it. "We haven't seen each other in ages, I have a lot of things to tell you. And you are off work tomorrow anyway if I remember correctly in the calendar," she added immediately, seeing his surprised gaze. "We can watch today's match and play cards!"

He considered the answer for a moment. Finally, he smiled gently and turned off the computer. 

"Okay, kid, you got me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, chapter two. However, there should be more than five of them, so a small change of plans :) Still trying to improve my English (it's not my first language) - if you have language advices, please write.


End file.
